


MikaYuu Week 2016

by ShikiRai



Series: MikaYuu Creations [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing! Mika, Death, Drunk Hyakuya Mikaela, Ferid is a dick, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I guess you could say it's major character death?, I'm Sorry, M/M, MikaYuu Week, MikaYuu Week 2k16, Neko! Mika, Older! Yuu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is probs gonna be bad, Yuucifer, as always, im putting it at mature but that might change, oh well, sassy shinoa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiRai/pseuds/ShikiRai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Mikayuu week 2016</p><p>Day One: Crossover<br/>Day Two: Alternate Universe<br/>Day Three: Older! Yuu<br/>Day Four: Crossdressing! Mika<br/>Day Five: Part One - Yuucifer<br/>Part Two - Neko! Mika<br/>Day Six: Family, Cuddling, Kissing<br/>Day Seven: Free day<br/>Day Eight: Gülsalad day (Probably not going to do)</p><p>Day One is the only chapter, there will be no more days for the 2016 MikaYuu week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MikaYuu Week 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of MikaYuu week 2k16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably so shit because I started to fall asleep nearer the end.
> 
> This crossover goes along the same lines as the first episode of Death Parade, with darts as the game. Except Chiyuki is there because I like her character and she is an arbiter with human emotions.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Yuu started to walk out into the long, fancy hallway. He looked around, slightly dazed. _H_ _ow on earth did I get here? He thought, and why can't I remember anything?_

 

 

Yuu froze when he heard the other elevator go _ding!_ He turned and watched the red and gold doors slide open. Inside stood a young man, probably not much older than himself, his blond hair framed his face and stood up at odd angles. Yuu noticed that the man had not yet opened his eyes, nor had he moved from his original position. Yuu took this opportunity to have a closer look at the handsome male. He wore a tight, white shirt on top and plain, tight, black jeans on the bottom. _This guy really likes tight shit,_ Yuu looked him up and down once more, _not that I'm complaining._

 

 

Yuu was already one foot into the small elevator room, about to try and see if this guy was actually awake, when brilliant blue eyes suddenly looked up into his own. Yuu yelped and fell backwards. He had expected to hit the floor in a heap of pain, but instead he felt something warm grasp his wrist. He looked up just in time to see the blonde man grab him to prevent him from falling, however Yuu had managed to pull him down as well.

 

 

"Uhh... I'm sorry." The man chuckled as he tried to untangle himself from Yuu's limbs, his voice was soft and smooth. It was one Yuu could listen to all day.

 

 

Yuu smiled back, "No, no! I'm sorry! It's my fa-"

 

 

"Welcome to Quindecim. If you cou- oh, uh, do you need any help there?" a woman spoke from behind the two men currently trying to get up.

 

 

They both looked up and saw a young lady with black hair with a section of silver hair in her fringe, she was slightly bent over the boys. She wore an amused smile on her face as she held a hand out to them. The man on top of him grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

 

 

"Thanks for your help, ma'm." Yuu smiled at her as he pushed himself up off of the tiled floor.

 

 

"No need to thank me. Please, just follow me." Her voice was now void of emotion, she turned and walked away down the corridor and turned at the corner.

 

 

The two men looked at each other, befuddled at the sudden change of tone, then followed after the woman.

 

 

At the end of the corridor was a large room, a bar was directly in front of them, a large empty space to their left. Yuu could faintly hear someone playing the piano.

 

 

"This place is creeping me the fuck out." Yuu was tense, shivers were sent down his back when a voice called out,

 

 

"Right this way, please. Welcome to Quindecim. Please have a seat. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Decim and I will be your bartender." The man gave a small bow to the two of them.

 

 

The blonde was the first to walk towards the white-haired man, Decim. Decim wore a standard, yet fancy, bartender outfit, waist coat and all. As Yuu sat down, he noticed that the man stationed behind the bar had a pair of two toned eyes, dark blue with a lighter blue creating a plus symbol on top. Although these eyes were a wonder to see, the held no emotion. There was no glint in his eyes to show that he had ever held any feelings in him. The woman stood beside Decim, looking straight ahead, as if to purposefully ignore the two males.

 

 

"Please forgive if you find this question strange, but I must ask it. Do you remember anything prior to your arrival here?" Decim looked at each man respectively.

 

 

The blonde beside had a worried look on his face as he looked down at his hands, so Yuu decided it would be best if he spoke first.

 

 

"I don't remember much. But I do remember sitting at a table waiting for someone."

 

 

Memories of a brief moment flashed through his head. _Why is this the only thing I remember?_

 

 

"Thank you, Yuuichirou."

 

 

"Wait how do you k-"

 

 

Decim turned to the other man, who was looking quite pale, "And what about you sir?"

 

 

He shook his head, "I-I don't... I don't remember anything. Not even my name."

 

 

Yuu looked at the blonde in sympathy, he wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay. Yuu didn't know where these sudden urges came from, but he suppressed them, he knew it would probably freak the other out if he hugged him out of nowhere.

 

 

"Thank you for indulging me. I will now explain somethings about your situation. This is important, so please pay close attention."

 

 

They both perked up at this. _Finally,_ Yuu thought, _some answers on why he's here._

 

 

The woman held up one finger, "Number one."

 

 

"I'm afraid I cannot provide you with any information regarding your current location.

 

 

The woman held up a second finger, "Number two."

 

 

"Now that you are here, we shall have you play a game."

 

 

Yuu was shocked, "A game? Why do we have to play a game?" the couple simply ignored Yuu's question.

 

 

"Number Three" she held up a third finger now.

 

 

"As to game selection, that will be decided upon by roulette."

 

 

A green board with some sort of crest in the middle fell from the ceiling, it positioned itself directly behind the bartender. Yuu jumped, the blonde stayed still.

 

 

The woman held up four fingers, "Number four."

 

 

"The stakes of the game are very high, your lives, in fact."

 

 

Blondie finally spoke; it was just a small whisper, "Our...lives?"

 

 

Yuu abruptly stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table, "You better be motherfucking joking, mate!"

 

 

Five fingers were now held up and the woman spoke again in the same monotone voice, "Number five."

 

 

"Don't worry, this is the final point. Until the game is completed, you cannot leave."

 

 

Yuu looked up into his eyes, "And why on earth would we believe you? I'm looking for a way out of here." Yuu walked back the way he came, the blonde stayed behind, still looking at his hands.

 

 

Yuu pressed the buttons for the elevators. Nothing happened. He tried to open a door he found, it was locked. He tried both bathrooms, but there was still no exit.

 

 

Yuu walked back to the bar, the others patiently waiting for him.

 

 

"Right were the fuck is the exit?!" Yuu angrily asked Decim.

 

 

"As I've explained, you cannot leave the bar until the game is finished."

 

 

"What if I refuse to play your silly game?"

 

 

Decim looked down, "I would sincerely recommend against it." The pair walked to the side and the shelves moved back and the wall opened up.

 

 

Yuu's eyes widened and the blonde stood up in shock.

 

 

"Are those...dead bodies." whispered Yuu.

 

 

In the empty space that had opened up hung what looked to be about fifty bodies, maybe even more.

 

 

_Is that going to happen to me if I don't accept? No, no he can't just kill people and get away with it._

 

 

"As I outlined in both points two and four, we would like you to play a game in which the stakes are your lives. I'm afraid I cannot say more than that."

 

 

_He crazy, but he'll kill me if I don't accept._

 

 

The woman brought a red button up onto the bar, "If I could have you press this button please, the roulette will begin and the game will be decided."

 

 

"Fine I'll play your damn game, what about you, blondie?"

 

 

The man blushed at his new nickname, "Yeah, sure, I'll play too." He looked back down at his feet.

 

 

Yuu stepped forward and pressed the button and the different square on the green board lit up. They gradually slowed down until it stopped on one square, it turned and the writing read 'Darts'.

 

 

Bright light erupted fro, the large space to their left. The ground rumbled and smoke rise up. When it cleared, there were two columns with weird looking dart boards on them, above the board were two signs which read '501/501'.  They all made their way over to the playing area.

 

 

"The rules of the game are simple; you will take turns throwing the darts in front of you until someone reaches zero points. Alternatively, if you should run out of darts before that happens, whoever scores lower will be named the winner. You've each been given seven darts; please throw them from behind the line indicated."

 

 

The two men split and picked up one dart, Yuu looked at it wearily. Could he really trust what this man had to say?

 

 

Decim carried on, "The outer ring is worth double and the inner, triple. A single bull is worth twenty five points, while a double is worth fifty."

 

 

Yuu looked up at the boards. _This can't be that hard, all I need to do is win._

 

 

Suddenly, pictures of body parts appeared on each section of the board.

 

 

"You'll notice various regions of the body depicted; those are linked are linked to your respective nervous systems. Where the dart hits, you will feel a corresponding pain and, naturally, the higher the score is, the greater your pain will be."

 

 

Yuu was shocked and took a step back, "There's no way that would actually work, right?"

 

"The game will now begin."

 

 

* * *

 

 

\--Flashback to five minutes before Yuu and Mika arrived--

 

"There are two guests coming today, right?" Chiyuki asked Decim.

 

Decim was cleaning glasses behind the bar whilst Chiyuki was sitting on one of the seats

 

"Yes, that is correct. Their memories should be arriving at any moment. Nona asked Quin to send you the memories too, as a test if you are properly suited to the job of being an arbiter."

 

"I'm getting them too? I guess Nona is interested in this tw-"

 

Memories filled her head. Flashes of pain filled her. _Is this what these people have gone through?_ Similar pictures of the two people ran through her mind, they were friends, no, to be more precise, they were lovers.

 

"They should be here now." said Decim as the all too familiar ding of the elevator sounded.

 

Chiyuki stood and took her usual place behind the bar. They waited a couple of minutes and then a yelp came from the corridor followed by a loud thump. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"I'll go see what's happening." She said before leaving her post, Decim merely nodded at her.

 

Chiyuki wasn't expecting two men tangled in a heap just outside of the elevators, however she had already started to speak before she noticed, "Welcome to Quindecim. If you cou- oh, uh, do you need any help there?"

 

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she reached down to help to blonde man off of the raven haired one.

 

"Thanks for your help, ma'm." The ravenette smiled at her.

 

Chiyuki dropped the smile from her face and turned, "No need to thanks me. Please, just follow me."

 

_I wonder why Nona took a liking to these men?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

\--Back to present time--

 

Yuu grabbed a dart and looked between it and the male opposite him. _Could this actually hurt him?_  He wiped a trickle of sweat off of his forehead and took a deep breath, _I guess there's only one way to find out._

 

He threw the dart and hit the inner ring on the stomach. Blondie doubled over in pain, he screamed and blood flew from his mouth. Yuu ran over to him and grabbed him.

 

"Oh god, are you okay? Oh my god, oh my god! Help him!" He looked up at Decim and the woman, tears were now unconsciously flowing from his eyes, "Please, please, dear god, help him!"

 

Decim only replied with, "I'm afraid I cannot do that." while the woman placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

 

"I-I'm f-fine." Blondie shakily stood up and gave Yuu a big smile, tears in his eyes, "See? I'm j-just fine! I'm just fine, _Yuu-chan_!"

 

_Yuu ran over to his blonde friend. He had just fallen down some stairs and had clearly broken his leg. They were eight years old._

_"Mika! Mika! Are you okay?!"_

_The blonde looked up at his friend and gave him a big smile, "I'm fine!" He stood up and put his hands on his hips, "See? I'm just fine! I'm just fine, Yuu-chan!"_

_Mika then fell over in obvious pain ad quickly told Yuu that he was, in fact, /not/ fine and asked him to get an ambulance or someone to help._

 

"Y-yuu-chan?" he whispered.

 

The blonde looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, I, uh, don't know where that came from. I guess you remind me of someone I might have known." He walked to his set of darts and went to grab one.

 

"You can call me Yuu-chan if you want." Blondie snapped his head round to face Yuu, shocked, "I-I mean, if I, um, remind you of someone, then calling me that name might help you rememer everything, I guess." Yuu blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 

The man smiled, "That could work, Yuu-chan."

 

Blondie then dropped his smile when it came to throw the dart, he knew it would hurt Yuu, but he had to play, right? He closed his eyes and threw, apparently he was a good darts player because he hit a direct bulls-eye. Yuu fell over, blood exploding from his eyes, nose, ears, everywhere really.

 

He shook him, "Yuu-chan?! Yuu-chan, please wake up?! Please! Yuu-chan!" 

 

The man cried into the blood soaked shirt, for some odd reason he felt like his whole life would be pointless if this man were to die.

 

Chiyuki could do nothing as she watched the blonde cry. She wanted to cry as well, but that would be unbecoming of an arbiter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Decim hold that damned remote in his right hand. She grabbed his arm and ripped it out of his hand.

 

"Again?!" Chiyuki yelled, "You used it again?! Do you even realize the pain they are going through right now?"

 

"I had to create an extreme situation, to draw out th-" Chiyuki slapped him.

 

"You didn't have to do that?! Nona was interested in these guys for a reason! Did you even look through all their memories to try and find these reason as to why?!"

 

"No, I did not."

 

"Well you goddamn should've!"

 

Chiyuki turned and walked towards the two men and crouched next to them.

 

"Hey." The blonde looked up, "He'll be fine, I promise, okay?"

 

He sobbed a little and nodded.

 

"Listen, if you don't want to inflict pain on each other then you just have to miss the board. But if you both miss for the rest of your turns, then you would win."

 

She pointed to the signs, the blonde's was currently lower. He looked back at the man on the floor and nodded. Chiyuki walked back over to Decim and gave him a disgusted look which he simply ignored.

 

 _If we both miss, then I win? That can't be fair. No, this man needs to win._  
  
  
  
Emerald green eyes fluttered open and a hand reached up to the blondes face. Yuu smiled softly, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
  
  
  
"Yuu-chan, the woman over there told me of a way for neither of us hurting each other, but..." He paused, tears falling, "It would mean you would lose. All we have to do is miss the board."  
  
  
  
"That's fine, as long as a pure heart as you is okay, then I'm fine with losing!"  
  
  
  
_Yuu looked at Mika with bunking anger._  
  
  
  
_"Who the fuck hurt you Mika?!"_  
  
  
  
_Mika looked down, wincing at the simple movement of his eye against bruised skin._  
  
  
  
_"Yuu-chan...it's fine really...you don't need to get hurt just so I'm fine-"_  
  
  
  
_"No! Those bastards hurt you! It's my job to hurt them back! Just tell me who did it!"_  
  
  
  
_"It was Lacus and his group..." Mika whispered._  
  
  
  
_\---_  
  
  
  
_Yuu had dragged Mika along to confront the group, he had then promptly challenged them to a fight after they said, "Just go fuck off with your fucked up orphan fag of a friend, after all you are a dirty orphan as well."_  
  
  
  
_Yuu had put up a good fight, but had ended up with broken ribs._  
  
  
  
_When Mika scolded him for fighting, Yuu only smiled and softly said,_  
  
  
  
_"It's fine! As long as you're okay, then I'm fine with being hurt"_  
  
_Mika replied-_  
  
  
  
"No! I can't watch someone I love hurt themselves for me!"  
  
  
  
Decim and Chiyuki gasped, their memories weren't meant to return that fast. Chiyuki heard someone walk up from behind her, she turned and saw Nona smiling.  
  
  
  
It was like everything holding their memories back had shattered, they remembered each other, the love they held for each other. However there was still one thing missing.  
  
  
  
"Y-yuu-chan?"  
  
  
  
"Mika?"  
  
  
  
The pair smiled at each other, they leaned in close and Mika whispered, blue eyes glistening, "I'm so sorry I forgot you."  
  
  
  
Yuu sat up and cupped Mika's cheeks, "You don't need to apologize, after all I forgot you too."  
  
  
  
Mika chuckled and brought their lips together. He grasped Yuu's hair as he kissed him with everything he had. Yuu's lips were soft and warm, /Just how I remember them/.  
  
  
  
They eventually parted for air and stared into each others eyes, both of their cheeks flushed with red as they realized that they weren't alone in the room.  
  
  
  
Someone cleared their throat as if to say _'_ _That's enough, boys'_.  
  
  
  
Mika was the first one to stand and reached down to help his beloved up. They then turned to the source of the cough. A young woman stood near them, her hair was a light blonde and she had two toned eyes, similar to those of Decim.  
  
  
  
"My name's Nona. I'm sure you've already been introduced to Decim and Chiyuki?"  
  
  
  
"Who's Chiyuki?" questioned Yuu.  
  
  
  
The woman, Nona, looked behind her, "What have I said about not introducing yourself, Chiyuki?"  
  
  
  
The black haired woman bowed, "I'm very sorry, Nona. I guess I'm still used to not having a name."  
  
  
  
Nona returned her attention to the two men now exchanging confused glances.  
  
  
  
"Do you know why you're here? I now you currently can't remember but, I want you to think hard, what happened to you?"  
  
  
  
_**Yuu sat on the seat outside the café, Mika was supposed to meet him here so he could take him to the fancy restaurant like he had planned.**_  
  
  
  
_Mika was walking down the street. He was nervous as Yuu had told him nothing of their night out._  
  
  
  
_A hand reached out and grabbed him from behind. A pain spread through his lower back. He had been stabbed._  
  
  
  
_"That'll show you for picking a fight with my men."_  
  
  
  
_Mika fell to the ground, life draining from him._  
  
  
  
_**Yuu checked the time and decided he had some time to go for a quick walk, to try and lose his nerves.**_  
  
  
  
**_He had only walked a few blocks before he himself collapsed. In front of him was the body of Mika, a large knife stuck out of his back._**  
  
  
  
**_The small box felt heavier in his pocket now._**  
  
  
  
**_He was pulled up by his hair, a knife put to his throat. A voice whispered in his ear, "I guess this'll teach you not to mess with me."_**  
  
  
  
**_The knife dragged against his throat and he fell, the box flying from his pocket. The lid flew open and the ring was exposed._**  
  
  
  
**_Yuu felt the last of his life drain from his throat as he cried._**  
  
  
  
_I'm sorry, Yuu-chan._  
  
  
  
**_I'm sorry, Mika_**  
  
  
  
Yuu held a hand to his throat and tears steadily flowed down his checks. He fell to his knees and sobbed.  
  
  
  
"W-we're dead?" Mika's voice shook.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are." The woman spoke calmly.  
  
  
  
Yuu grabbed the collar of the small woman, "No! No! I can't be dead! I still had to propose to Mika! We can't be dead!"  
  
  
  
Chiyuki gasped, the memories she had received had been cut short before then. Tears fell down her face. Decim looked at her with a slight bit of confusion.  
  
  
  
Mika froze and spoke in a small voice, "You were going to propose?"  
  
  
  
Yuu collapsed, "Yeah, I was. But it's all my fault we're dead. I should've just followed you're advice and not beat those guys up. I'm so sorry, Mika."  
  
  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Don't feel bad, everything happens for a reason." Mika pulled Yuu close to him.  
  
  
  
Nona looked at the pair sympathetically before speaking, "When I first received your memories, I felt a connection between the two of you I have never felt between anyone. So, I have managed to bend some rules and will most likely be severely punished for this. I am able to send you two back to before your deaths, please try not to die again."  
  
  
  
As Nona spoke, the pair gave her skeptical looks, but agreed anyway.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Yuu and Mika stood inside the one elevator, they held each other's hands.  
  
  
  
"After I press this button, you will be sent back half an hour before your deaths, please use that time to prevent yourselves from dying."  
  
  
The pair nodded and smiled at everyone. The doors closed and the elevator went up.  
  
  
  
"I thought us arbiters are not allowed to show human emotions such as sympathy towards humans." Decim spoke.  
  
  
  
Nona turned and smiled, "Yeah, I guess that is true."  
  
  
  
She walked away from the pair without a goodbye.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
It has been three years since this incident. Charges were not pressed against Nona's illegal use of arbiter powers.  
  
  
  
To this day, Yuu and Mika have not yet returned to the Arbiter Tower.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
